Una aventura de ¿Perros?
by Zio Takumi
Summary: Las amigas de Kagome la habían obligado a visitar un "pet shop" cuando malinterpretaron una situación, creyendo que la colegiala tenía un nuevo compañero canino. Pero por culpa de Inuyasha ahora tendrían que atravesar toda la ciudad ¡Convertidos en perros! ¿Lo peor? Kagome estaba en celo.
1. Búsqueda

**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic y su temática son míos. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagios. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: Las amigas de Kagome la habían obligado a visitar un "pet shop" cuando malinterpretaron una situación, creyendo que la colegiala tenía un nuevo compañero canino. Pero por culpa de Inuyasha ahora tendrían que atravesar toda la ciudad ¡Convertidos en perros! ¿Lo peor? Kagome estaba en celo.**

 **Una aventura de… ¿Perros?**

 **I. Búsqueda.**

Olisqueó el aire una vez más y movió sus orejitas intentando localizar la voz de la joven, pero solo escuchaba los pitidos de las carrozas de acero y el bullicio de la gente. Encontrarla le resultada, hasta cierto punto, doloroso.

Había cruzado el pozo con la intención de llevarse a esa chiquilla a rastras a su época, llevaba exactamente tres horas de retraso y no pensaba esperarla un solo minuto más. No contaba con que la colegiala se hubiera ido de compras, según su madre. Le ofreció quedarse a esperarla, inclusive puso carne en el asador para hacer más amena la espera. Pero no, eso solo era una estrategia para mantenerlo tranquilo mientras que la chica se iba de paseo por toda la ciudad. Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero estaba seguro de que Kagome no estaba cerca, de lo contrario su aroma sería más fresco, en cambio se extinguía otro poco con cada segundo que pasaba.

Pegó su nariz a la calle al percibir el olor a cuero de sus zapatos, intentó aislar su aroma del resto de las personas, una tarea realmente difícil. Usó su as bajo la manga al inhalar con un poco más de fuerza, dando con el blanco: Una hembra en celo había pasado por ese lugar hace menos de una hora. Sonrió con suficiencia, finalmente el rastro se volvía más nítido.

》》》》》》

 _—Tengo problemas con un perro en casa —había susurrado para ella misma mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el pupitre._

No contaba con que sus amigas la escucharan y malinterpretaran todo. Claro que si hubiera aclarado la situación no habrían dejado de interrogarla y no estaba de humor para andar diciendo el por qué trataba de perro a Inuyasha, un apodo que usaba en secreto para referirse a él cuando estaba de muy mal humor. Probablemente ellas creerían que el apodo se debía a la posición sexual y no a la raza del hanyou, de ser así entonces no la dejarían en paz hasta que les contase con lujo de detalles algo que, claramente, no pasó.

Al parecer habían entendido que ella tenía una nueva mascota, un perro para ser exactos. Y trataron de convencerla de visitar un local a las afueras de la ciudad que vendía kits para perros o gatos a muy buen precio, tenía una amplia gama de desparasitantes y alimentos. La acompañaron a la estación de tren y no pararon hasta verla pagar un boleto de ida y vuelta.

Suspiró. ¿Qué más daba? No tenía nada que perder. Tal vez podía aprovechar para comprarle un nuevo plato a Buyo, el suyo tenía demasiadas manchas de óxido y los dibujos de patitas ya no se notaban.

Finalmente entró en aquella pequeña y casi escondida tienda. Tenía puertas verdes y una apariencia bastante descuidada, de no ser por el enorme cartel que decía "Estamos guau-biertos" jamás se habría imaginado que estaba en el lugar correcto. Miró en todas las direcciones, aún estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse, pero una mujer dentro le hizo señas invitándola a pasar. Apretó los puños y se adentró al lugar.

》》》》》》

Tuvo que atravesar caminos de roca llenos de carrozas de acero que no paraban de hacer ruido para que se alejara. ¿Quiénes se creían?

En un momento vio una carroza que destacaba de entre las demás por sus colores y el cartel que decía "taxi" le indicó que esa sería su salvación. Una vez había visto a la madre de Kagome tomar uno igualito para ir al hospital por una revisión. Dentro había dos hombres, uno al frente y el otro detrás. Pero donde cabían dos, cabían tres, ¿No? Esperó a que se acercara lo suficiente y saltó al techo de aquel extraño transporte. Se acomodó y dejó que la brisa diera de lleno en su rostro.

—Llévame con Kagome —ordenó con aire solemne, esperando que el chófer lo hubiera escuchado.

》》》》》》

La señora la recibió con amabilidad mientras esperaba a que ella se decidiera a comprar algo. Su plan había sido entrar, comprar el plato, pagar e irse. Pero no se esperaba ver solo accesorios para perros, al parecer sus amigas se habían confundido y no vendía nada que tuviera que ver con gatos. Miraba las estanterías y rincones del local, no había nada que le llamara realmente la atención. Se detuvo a mirar un pequeño conjunto de marinerito, era realmente diminuto y los detalles eran delicados.

—Buyo se vería tan bien con esto —bromeó. Tal vez por el talle pudiera irle, esperaba que sí.

—¿Buyo es tu perro? —preguntó la dueña del local.

—No, es mi gat... —pero no llegó a terminar la frase cuando la anciana le quitó la ropita de las manos.

—Entonces no. Esto es para perros y solo debe ser usado por perros —finalizó mientras volvía a colgar el traje en los percheros— ¿Alguna otra cosa?

¿Qué iba a decirle? Ella solo vino por culpa de sus amigas y no tenía un perro al que comprarle algo. No es como si pudiera comprarle un collar anti-pulgas a Inuyasha.

》》》》》》

El camino hasta allí había sido largo y duro. Tuvo que bajarse de aquel extraño transporte en cuanto notó que se desviaba demasiado del olor de Kagome. Estaba atardeciendo y no tenía tiempo que perder. Luego de correr entre los tejados de aquellas cabañas tan altas y tomar esa especie de ciempiés gigante que la colegiala llamaba "metro" pudo encontrarla. Estaba en un barrio bastante desolado y sucio, el olor a humedad y basura era extremadamente desagradable. ¿Qué hacía ella en un lugar así?

Estaba fuera de un "pet shop", ¿Qué mierda era eso? Desde fuera podía oler a los perros que estaban enjaulados. Miró los cristales intentando divisar a la chica, dentro había una gran cantidad de cuencos con estampados estúpidos, sogas y juguetes con forma de hueso. Kagome los miraba bastante aburrida mientras que una señora le hablaba.

》》》》》》

Le parecía ridículo que esa mujer estuviera tan obsesionada con los perros. No había peceras, areneros, aves o conejos. Únicamente perros y los accesorios para ellos. ¡Inclusive el baño estaba señalizado con una perra sentada y un perro que alzaba la pata!

—¿Buscas un compañero? —llevaba cerca de veinte minutos en el local y la chica no parecía dispuesta a decidirse. Así que optó por ayudarla.

—No, yo...

—¿Tal vez una estatuilla de madera con forma de pug? —la depositó en sus manos para que la examinara— También tengo de pastores alemanes y rottweiler, si te interesa.

—No gracias, no es eso lo que yo…

—¿Una correa con estampados de huesitos? Estas vienen reforzadas por si tienes un perro grande y que no obedece.

Una gotita se escurrió por su sien. ¿Cómo decirle que no tenía lo que ella necesitaba? Además debía irse rápido, oscurecía y su madre debía estar preocupada. Se escuchó un ligero tintineo en el lugar y ambas mujeres voltearon hacia la puerta.

—¡Kagome! —interrumpió mientras entraba estrepitosamente en la tienda— ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? —Kagome parpadeó graciosamente, ¡Había olvidado que tenía que volver esa misma tarde!— Debemos volver y tú solo te entretienes con cosas bobas.

—¡No son cosas bobas! —respondió saliendo de su estupor— Solo estaba...

—¿Estabas "qué"? —la vio dejar una estatuilla en una mesa y colocar los brazos en jarra, estaban por discutir y él lo sabía. Estaba preparado para lo que sea que fuera a decirle, pero la mujer se interpuso entre ellos. No había dejado de mirarlo desde que entraron.

—Ya veo, tienes un pequeño problema niña —respondió ignorándolo completamente—. Creo que tengo lo que necesitas...

—¿Qué? —olvidó su enfado momentáneamente mientras era arrastrada de la mano por la señora.

—Sígueme.

—No, Kagome, nos vamos en este instante.

—Pero...

—Pero nada. ¿En serio vas a creerle a esta vieja charlatana?

—¡Inuyasha!

—Solo mira sus arrugas, hasta parece sapo. Tal vez si te da una de esas cosas raras te pongas igual de fea, quiero decir, más fea de lo que ya estás.

—Inuyasha —retó—, no seas grosero y discúlpate inmediatamente.

—No lo haré.

—¡Discúlpate!

—¡Qué no! —nuevamente la mujer se interpuso entre ambos sin soltar la mano de Kagome— ¿Qué hace?

—No te preocupes jovencita, no sería la primera vez que se burlan de mi edad. Eso no me afecta, en serio, todo está…

—Mire señora, a nosotros no nos importa si está bien o no —interrumpió Inuyasha claramente molesto—. Solo quiero llevármela de este mugroso lugar que apesta a perro. Así que suéltela y nos vamos —apartó rudamente a Kagome de la anciana y se dio media vuelta mientras la arrastraba con él—. Quédese con sus ridículas estatuas, tal vez algún día sus arrugas se parezcan a ese horrible perro —Dios, ¡La figura del perro que Kagome sostenía era horrenda!

Estaban a escasos metros de llegar a la puerta, Kagome se resistía clavando los pies en la tierra y tirando para el lado opuesto. Quería disculparse, lo que dijo Inuyasha no había estado bien y podía jurar que apenas salieran de la tienda -luego de dar las correspondientes disculpas- lo sentaría hasta el mismísimo infierno. Pero no se esperaba que la puerta fuera cerrada estrepitosamente, la puerta se trabó sola impidiéndoles irse y la luz se apagó.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonoro aullido de los perros enjaulados y pasos acercándose.

 **Continuará…**

 **Sé que debería estar actualizando mi otro fic (de todas formas ayer hice casi dos mil palabras del capítulo diecinueve), ¡Pero no pude resistirme a escribir un fic con esta temática! Hay muy pocos :c**

 **Es mi primer long-fic de 2019, espero que les guste aunque no será muy largo (no llegará a los diez capítulos), mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo ¡Comenten!**

 **¿Qué creen que pasará?**

 **3.1.19**


	2. Transformación

**Una aventura de... ¿Perros?**

 **II. Transformación**

Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía más liviana de lo normal. Emitió un quejido al intentar incorporarse, sentía el cuerpo ligeramente entumecido. El frío bajo su cuerpo le decía que había dormido sobre algo metálico, ¿Pero qué? Abrió los ojos lentamente intentando reconocer su entorno. Se terminó de despabilar en el momento en que vio rejas a su alrededor, se puso en estado de alerta, ¿Por qué estaba enjaulada? ¿Acaso había sido secuestrada por Naraku? ¿El clan de los gato-leopardo atacaba otra vez? Eso no importaba realmente, ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar mientras esperaba a Inuyasha. Un momento, ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha? Una dolorosa punzada en su cabeza interrumpió sus pensamientos y escuchó el sonido de pasos acercándose.

—Veo que ya despertaste. ¿Cómo dormiste, hermosa? —una señora se agachó frente a su jaula mientras le dejaba dos platos, uno con agua y otro con carne. Esperen… ¿Se agachó? ¿Por qué le dijo hermosa? ¿Por qué la alimentaba como si fuera un perro?

Se apartó de su toque con miedo y por su torpeza terminó volcando el plato con agua. Inmediatamente la mujer frente a ella frunció el ceño y buscó golpearla con una pequeña varilla.

—¡Perra mala, eso no se hace! —intentaba golpearla, pero ella se aplastaba contra el fondo metálico— ¡Ya verás cuando te dé sed y no tengas agua!

¿Por qué la trataba de perra? ¿Por qué tenía tantas preguntas y el dolor de cabeza era más agudo a cada momento? En cuanto la mujer abandonó el cuarto se permitió asomarse a la reja con rapidez, pero un alargado hocico le impidió seguir hacia adelante. Retrocedió por el ligero dolor del golpe. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con un par de patas negras, se giró y comprobó que tenía una cola.

No, no, no…

Y por último, al rascarse, comprobó que un par de orejitas descansaban sobre su cabeza… probablemente también serían negras. Entonces lo recordó todo. Recordó la idea de sus amigas, el largo viaje hasta ese lugar, la tienda, la discusión con Inuyasha…

¡Inuyasha! ¿Dónde estaba?

Escuchó el sonido del metal chocar y trató de concentrarse en sus recién adquiridos sentidos. El metal chocaba insistentemente y a él se unían sonoros gruñidos.

 _—¡Quieto!_

Era la voz de esa mujer, la que los transformó.

 _—Eres peor que esa chiquilla, ¡Estate quieto!_

Hubo una fracción de segundo en la que creyó que todo quedaría allí, sumido en el silencio, pero no.

 _—¡Me mordiste! ¿Cómo te atreves?_

Escuchó el sonido de la varilla ser azotada contra un cuerpo, pero no se oía ni un solo quejido. Luego volvió a escucharse el metal chocar contra algo, como una jaula que es movida de lugar. Los pasos volvieron a acercarse y se arrinconó contra el fondo, tenía miedo. Fue una buena decisión porque la misma varilla de antes volvió a chocarse contra las rejas de su jaula, como tratando de llamar escandalosamente su atención.

—Ey, tú, dile a este tonto que se tranquilice o verá lo que esta "vieja bruja" puede hacer —amenazó.

Frente a ella dejó caer otra jaula de la cual provenían gruñidos, podía ver un cuerpo al fondo sumido en la sombra por lo que no alcanzaba a distinguirlo. Se acercó con curiosidad, intentando divisar mejor de lo que se trataba. Pero el cuerpo se movió rápidamente hacia ella con intenciones de atacar, siendo detenido por los barrotes. Se apartó por el susto, pero gracias a la luz pudo distinguir algo que jamás en su vida podría olvidar… ¡El collar Kotodama! ¿Acaso ese perro blanco, enorme y embravecido era Inuyasha? ¡Pues claro! ¿Qué otro podría ser?

Su alegría fue tal que su cola se movió por sí sola y sus orejas se irguieron denotando su entusiasmo. El perro frente a ella no dejaba de ladrarle y gruñirle, quería estar solo, era obvio que no sabía quién era ella.

—¡Inuyasha! —ladró. Al instante el perro dejó de ladrarle y se quedó quieto en su lugar mientras movía sus orejas ansiosamente. Dio señales de querer acercarse para olerla, pero la jaula comenzó a alejarse.

—Mucho mejor. Ahora quédate quieto o no volverás a ver a tu amiguita, ¿Me escuchaste? —el animal solo gruñó en respuesta, de forma amenazante.

—¿Qué fue lo que nos hiciste? —ladró antes de que la anciana se alejara más, estaba segura de que podía entenderlos— ¡Dime! —exigió.

—¿Yo? Yo solo trataba de ayudarte —Kagome movió su cola inquieta sin comprender—. Viniste aquí a buscar algo, algo que te ayudara a controlar a este muchachito mitad bestia.

¿Mitad bestia? ¿Cómo es que esa mujer supo que Inuyasha no era completamente humano? ¡Inclusive había traído su gorra, no había nada que pudiera delatarlo! Además, ella ya lo controlaba con el collar que ahora mismo traía puesto. La anciana adivinó sus pensamientos y sonrió.

—Quizás sea vieja, pero a esta vieja le encantan los perros y no hay manera en que no pueda reconocer a uno. Aún si está mezclado con la sangre de un mestizo —miró en dirección al enorme perro que se removía inquieto en su cautiverio—. Es una pena que la descortesía de tu amigo les haya costado caro a los dos. No bromeaba cuando dije que no me afectaba que hablaran de mi edad, pero cuando insultan a mis pequeños amores es muy, muy diferente —enfatizó—. ¡Así que los transformé en ellos con ayuda de esta maravilla! —gritó llena de euforia al enseñarles un envase de… ¡¿Talco para pulgas?!— Este talco los mantendrá en su forma canina hasta que ustedes lo remuevan al bañarse, de lo contrario serán perros por siempre. Pero como no saldrán de aquí nunca no podrán bañarse y serán mis adoradas mascotas hasta que alguien los adopte o yo muera —Oh, hablar de una vida junto a dos nuevos compañeros sonaba tan bien. Más teniendo a esos dos espléndidos ejemplares como guardianes de su tienda.

Kagome se sintió nerviosa. ¿Estaba condenada a pasar toda su vida en una jaula transformada en un animal? Miró hacia Inuyasha, sabía que a él tampoco le gustaba la idea a pesar de estar familiarizado con la raza.

》》》》》》

Pasaron tres días y Kagome no podía evitar sentirse preocupada. Estar encerrada hacía que sus patas se entumecieran y no le resultaba fácil acostumbrarse a los olores y sonidos. A menudo dormía tapándose las orejas y se hacía un ovillo intentando entrar en calor gracias a su largo pelaje.

Gracias a un catálogo colgado en una de las paredes de la tienda pudo comprobar que su apariencia era similar a la de un pastor belga en estado de cachorro, ya que su pelo no era excesivamente largo y la hacía parecer una perra joven y esbelta. Por su parte, Inuyasha debía de ser un pastor blanco suizo por el tipo de pelaje largo y liso, con una esponjosa cola. Inclusive podría parecerse a un zorro blanco.

De vez en cuando la señora los dejaba salir a caminar si se portaban bien, los dejaba recorrer el patio trasero para estirar las patas y hacer sus necesidades. Pero a Inuyasha no lo había dejado salir ni una sola vez, tampoco lo alimentaba ni le daba agua. Probablemente esperaba que con eso se dejara domar y fuera más dócil, pero eso era algo que Inuyasha jamás haría. Debía de estar muy hambriento, sin fuerzas para caminar, delgado… No socializaba con los otros perros, siempre intentaba morderlos para que lo dejaran solo. Por esa razón ella utilizaba sus "recreos" para quedarse con él y hacerle compañía, como en esta ocasión. Ella estaba echada fuera de su jaula mientras que él asomaba su hocico para olerla y lamerla de vez en cuando. Solo Kagome podía acercársele, el resto se llevaba, como mínimo, una fiera mordida de su parte.

—No importa de qué forma nos conozcamos, siempre tratas de asesinarme —le escuchó decir.

—No te reconocí —se excusó.

—Yo tampoco te reconocí y no por eso te ataqué —se acercó un poco más a los barrotes, intentando sentir el calor de su cabeza sobre ella.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio mientras intentaban conciliar el sueño, bueno, al menos Kagome. Inuyasha seguía buscando la forma de escapar. Sabían que tenían bastante tiempo libre, la dueña del lugar estaba limpiando todas y cada una de las jaulas y eso le llevaría mucho tiempo, sobre todo con su edad.

Un chillido los obligó a plegar las orejas. Inmediatamente Inuyasha volvió a colocar la cabeza dentro de la jaula al notar que la señora se acercaba con una esponjosa tela de color rosa entre los dedos. La vio inclinarse para acariciar a Kagome y gruñó mientras sacaba su hocico afuera, listo para morderla.

—¡Mi niña, eres toda una señorita! ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? —le enseñó la tela a Kagome y ella la miró sin entender, pero Inuyasha comprendió todo a la perfección y aumentó el sonido de sus gruñidos mientras fruncía la nariz y dejaba entrever sus colmillos— Hay que darse prisa, tal vez aún puedas quedar preñada.

Kagome apenas comenzaba a incorporarse, lista para huir, pero era tarde. La extraña anciana ya le había puesto una correa de metal alrededor del cuello, romperla sería imposible. La arrastraba al medio de la habitación mientras ella forcejeaba hacia el lado opuesto, intentando quedarse con Inuyasha que miraba el pedazo de tela con gotas de sangre. No entendía nada, ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Preñada? Esperen... ¡¿Preñarla?! No, no, no, ¡No!

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Cuando tengo nuevos proyectos no puedo evitar entusiasmarme! Espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto, tal vez pasado mañana. Mientras más reviews tenga, más rápido actualizaré ;)**

 **¡Este fanfic no tendrá más de cinco capítulos así que disfrútenlo! c:**

 **4.1.19**


	3. Escape

**Una aventura de… ¿Perros?**

 **III. Escape**

Kagome intentaba por todos los medios quedarse con Inuyasha, tiraba con su cabeza y con sus uñas intentaba arrastrarse hacia el lado opuesto, pero la señora era más fuerte y la cerámica del suelo solo hacía que se resbalara para estar más cerca de su captora. Los tirones cedieron y al alzar la vista pudo comprobar que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Divisó a Inuyasha a unos cuantos pasos y trató de correr hacia él, pero terminó ahogándose al notar que la mujer había atorado la cadena en la punta de una silla para impedir su escape.

Inuyasha observó impotente toda la escena mientras alentaba con la mirada a Kagome para que se pusiera de pie. La vio correr y atragantarse con la correa, se derrumbó en el suelo y se quejaba. El tirón tan abrupto le había hecho daño a su garganta, pero de todas maneras ella tenía que levantarse, no sabía lo que esa vieja sería capaz de hacer.

Vio que la anciana se acercó a su jaula y tuvo intenciones de morderla, apenas y alcanzó a rozar la pálida piel con sus colmillos antes de que apartara la mano con rapidez, otro poco y podría haber hecho sangrar a la muy maldita.

—Creo que a ti no te soltaré, me gustaría tener una cruza de ustedes dos. Pero no te lo has ganado, tal vez cuando seas más manso podrás disfrutarlo —él gruñó fieramente mientras pasaba la lengua por los colmillos que dejaba entrever, le importaba una mierda lo que esa vieja estuviera planeando. Él iba a escapar, no pensaba dejar que le pusiera un solo dedo encima a Kagome.

Kagome abrió los ojos mientras intentaba regular su respiración, varios chasquidos llamaron su atención y miró en esa dirección.

—No puede ser… —pasó saliva dolorosamente por su garganta al ver que dos perros habían sido soltados. Ambos grandes y de abundante pelaje, claramente ella no podría pelear contra dos y volteó a mirar de reojo a Inuyasha pidiendo ayuda.

La vio plegar las orejas hacia atrás y retroceder con miedo. Ella estaba asustada, podía ver en sus ojos que había entendido lo que pasaría. Comenzó a revolverse inquieto en la jaula intentando moverla para estar más cerca de Kagome, pero no parecía funcionar. Le ladró a los dos perros y mordía los barrotes frenéticamente, ¡Tenía que escapar!

—Kagome, ¡Muévete! —ella tenía que cooperar, tenía que tratar de esconderse.

Kagome volteó a mirarlo, se olvidó momentáneamente de aquellos dos perros que parecían muy interesados en olerla a la distancia. Sus orejas erguidas y la forma en que agitaban las colas de pura anticipación no le gustaba para nada. Fue eso, un segundo, y el más grande ya se había tirado sobre ella mientras intentaba sujetarle las caderas con las patas delanteras. Emitió un quejido por la sorpresa y el dolor de tener ese peso sobre ella, pero no se quedaría quieta. Frunció la nariz y movió las orejas hacia atrás amenazadoramente, pero no pareció inmutar al perro. Así que hizo lo único que se le cruzó por la cabeza. Volteó rápidamente y mordió con fuerza el cuello del pastor alemán que intentaba posicionarse sobre su cuerpo, le clavó los caninos hasta que algo de sangre llegó a su boca. Lo escuchó llorar y entonces lo soltó. Ambos perros retrocedieron un par de metros.

—Vas a darme unos lindos cachorritos —interrumpió la mujer que se había quedado viendo la escena—, valdrán una fortuna. Si me dejan una buena ganancia te dejaré ir una vez que des a luz —propuso y Kagome solo respondió con otro gruñido, aunque no tan fiero como los que Inuyasha soltaba desde su posición. La extraña mujer volteó a ver al perro blanco enjaulado a su espalda, esos dos no se habían separado desde que llegaron—. ¿Todo esto es por él? Si quieres puedes cruzarte con él, pero será en tu próximo celo. Claro, solo si ambos se portan bien.

—Déjanos ir, vieja —ladró Inuyasha desde su posición, vio que la anciana se acercaba y se apartó antes de que la varilla lograra golpear la jaula.

—Silencio —ordenó.

Ambos miraron como los perros volvían al ataque, solo que esta vez fue otro el que intentó montarse sobre Kagome y mordió su cuello para mantenerla quieta. Ella lloraba y se revolvía mientras miraba hacia Inuyasha, necesitaba ayuda. No podría escapar por siempre y sabía que la dueña podría haber soltado a todos los perros, pero solo soltó a dos para divertirse con la desesperación de ambos. Inuyasha crispó el pelo y mordió la varilla que seguía posada fuera de la jaula, quería sacarle esa condenada cosa a la vieja.

—¡Te dije que quieto! —aplicó un poco más de fuerza y logró conservar la vara en sus manos mientras lo miraba reprobatoriamente. Nunca en su vida había tenido un perro tan rebelde y mañero— ¡Arruinas la magia! —se quejó, ella quería disfrutar de ese hermoso ritual pero los insistentes gruñidos no la dejaban concentrarse.

Una idea brillante pasó por su cabeza y miró de reojo el cautiverio del perro blanco. Sonrió ligeramente y tomó la manija superior que servía para transportarlo. Decidió cambiarlo de habitación para que no molestara, pero en cuanto la jaula descendió y pasó cerca de los demás el canino aprovechó para morderle la cola al perro más robusto de los dos. Distrayéndolo de la tarea de poseer a esa joven hembra. Kagome se escondió debajo de la silla a la cual estaba atada y recogió su cola intentando protegerse mientras mordía al otro perro cada vez que intentaba asomarse a olfatearla.

Inuyasha sonrió victorioso para sus adentros, al menos había conseguido ayudar a la colegiala un poco. La mujer, como castigo, lo dejó en una de las repisas más altas de la habitación. Estaba llena de cajas, probablemente allí guardaría las reservas. La vio salir a toda prisa en cuanto se escuchó el llanto de uno de los perros, probablemente Kagome había mordido una parte sensible de su atacante.

 _—Chica mala —la escuchó decir—, anda, no es tan malo. Ven, tienes que ponerte así… —pudo percibir el sonido de uñas arrastrándose, Kagome se estaba resistiendo— ¡Sal de ahí! ¡No me obligues a golpearte!_

Sus orejas se irguieron, no, no dejaría que la golpeara. Sabía lo dolorosos que eran esos latigazos. Fijó su atención en la puerta por la que había salido anteriormente la dueña del local, estaba entreabierta.

—Ja, vieja loca, se te olvidó cerrar la puerta.

》》》》》》

Kagome usaba toda la fuerza posible para mantener sus caderas pegadas al piso, pero las arrugadas manos le sujetaron el vientre y tiraron hacia arriba intentando incorporarla. No podía morderla, era eso o centrarse en los dos perros frente a ella. Elegía mantener a esos dos vigilados. En cuanto sintió que la soltaba volvió a pegarse al suelo, como si el collar de subyugación la obligara a mantenerse en esa posición.

—¿Quieres quedarte así? —preguntó, ya cansada de repetir siempre lo mismo— No hay problema. Traeré a unos más pequeños, a esos no les dará problema preñarte —Kagome la miró con terror en los ojos. No podía controlar a dos, ¿Cuántos pensaba traer ahora? Estaba perdida—. Claro que la esencia de la raza no será la misma, pero si salen con tu abundante cabellera serán adoptados rápidamente.

Escuchó varios chasquidos, uno detrás de otro anunciando que un nuevo perro estaba suelto. Uno, dos, tres… Cuando sonó el cuarto no pudo reprimir un quejido lastimero. ¡Maldita fuera la hora en que sus amigas la obligaron a ir allí!

Se escuchó un estruendo en la habitación contigua y todos voltearon a ver el lugar del cual provenía aquel sonido. Había sonado como un ventilador cayéndose del techo, como una olla que se cae al suelo, como algo metálico estrellándose luego de caer desde varios metros de altura.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —incluso la dueña volteó a ver la puerta de la habitación donde antes había encerrado al enorme perro blanco. Miró a sus otras mascotas, que ahora tenían toda su atención centrada en la perra azabache agazapada en el suelo— Ya vuelvo —avisó.

Nadie le prestó verdadera atención. Los perros eran comunes y corrientes, no podían entenderla y estaban mucho más enfocados en ver quién sería el primero en montar a la esbelta perra. Kagome, por su parte, incrementaba sus niveles de pánico a cada segundo. Sus orejas se movieron al captar movimientos a su espalda, el sonido del cartón moviéndose precipitadamente anunciaba que la dueña ya estaba de vuelta. Cerró los ojos esperando su fin, ya nadie podría ayudarla.

—¿Qué haces ahí tirada, tonta? ¡Muévete! —abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de patas blancas, asomó ligeramente su cabeza por debajo de la silla y pudo apreciar al perro blanco frente a ella, ¡Inuyasha había venido a salvarla! Movió con entusiasmo la cola y se apresuró a salir de su escondite.

Los demás al ver que la hembra finalmente se mostraba más dispuesta intentaron acercarse, pero el compañero a su lado comenzó a gruñir y morder el hocico de cualquiera que intentara acercársele. Kagome miraba de reojo la situación, si no se apuraban esto terminaría en una terrible pelea y estaba segura de que todos se juntarían para dañar a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué estás esperando? Tenemos que irnos —la apuró.

—Eso intento, pero... —siguió la dirección en la que Kagome miraba y comprendió. Ella seguía amarrada.

Escucharon los gritos de la mujer acercarse, intentaba abrirse paso entre las cajas que obstruían la entrada. Pero las cajas no serían eternas. Se subió a la silla en la cual Kagome permanecía atada e intentó atrapar la correa entre sus fauces para poder liberarla, pero el metal se le resbalaba por culpa de su saliva e inexpertos dientes, repitiendo una y otra vez la acción sin éxito. Los gritos se hacían más nítidos a cada momento y Kagome luchaba por mantener a los perros alejados mientras Inuyasha intentaba desatarla.

—¡Ven aquí, desgraciado! —ambos voltearon en dirección a la puerta trasera y vieron a la mujer sosteniendo la varilla en alto con la clara promesa de azotarlos luego, los localizó con la mirada y se apresuró a deshacerse de las últimas cajas en su camino.

El enorme perro blanco hizo un último esfuerzo, encerrando la cadena en su boca mientras tiraba hacia arriba. Luchando porque esta vez no se le resbalara. La pesada correa cayó al piso con el gracioso sonido de un cascabel. Finalmente, Kagome estaba libre.

—¡Corre! —ladró para sacarla de su asombro mientras veían a la anciana correr hacia ellos.

Kagome solo atinó a seguirlo mientras esquivaba a los demás perros que intentaban morderla para someterla. Inuyasha miraba la enorme puerta verde, aún cerrada con cerrojo, sin saber por dónde escapar.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó la azabache mientras desaparecía por un rectángulo colocado debajo de la puerta.

Inuyasha apenas logró reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar a la señora que se tiró, literalmente, sobre él. Miró con desconfianza el lugar por el que Kagome se había ido, pero no le quedó de otra que seguirla. Dejando a la anciana atrás.

—¿Cómo es que sabías de esa entrada? —le preguntó una vez que atravesó esa pequeña puerta. Kagome estaba sentada mirando fijamente el pequeño rectángulo, esperando a que él la siguiera. Se alegró al saber que no iba a abandonarlo a pesar del riesgo que corría.

—Está loca por los perros, no es de extrañar que tenga una puerta solo para ellos —Kagome movió su cola unos segundos, contenta por conseguir su libertad. Pero entonces el sonido del metal ser forzado los alertó, la dueña debía de estar buscando la llave para abrir la puerta.

—Rápido, no nos queda mucho tiempo —tomó la correa entre sus dientes para dirigirla y tiró de ella haciendo que lo siguiera—, esa vieja no tardará en salir.

—Sí, debemos darnos prisa.

Y así, ambos perros, lograron escapar. Ahora solo quedaba buscar la manera de transformarse en humanos... les esperaba un largo camino por delante.

 **Continuará...**

 **¡Lamento la pequeña demora! Iba a actualizar ayer, pero no me dejaron sola para poder escribir tranquila. En el próximo capítulo daré detalles de cómo escapó Inuyasha aunque supongo que ya lo saben xD**

 **Originalmente quería poner un lemon en este fanfic, pero sé que a muchas les parecerá una escena fuerte. Por lo que no creo que vaya a ponerla, pero pueden dejarme su opinión en los comentarios.**

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior y espero que les esté gustando! El próximo capítulo será el último (o anteúltimo, aún no lo decido).**

 **LaWeaAzul: Cuando digo "época de celo" me refiero a cuando la mujer ovula, cuando está en su época fértil (es importante que sepamos reconocer cuándo ovulamos sin la necesidad de un calendario o podría terminar en un embarazo no deseado. Si no sabes reconocerlo entonces puedes consultarme por privado o dejar un review ;) ). Inuyasha, por su raza canina, suele referirse a estos momentos con palabras caninas (celo, perra, preñada, etc). Es por eso que el summary dice eso, ya que está basado en lo que diría Inuyasha. Con respecto a los reviews, ¡Ya los has dejado! Dejar reviews es lo mismo que comentar xD ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que dejaste en estos dos capítulos! :D**

 **¡Feliz día de reyes! c:**

 **6.1.19**


	4. ¿Esperanza?

**Una aventura de… ¿Perros?**

 **IV. ¿Esperanza?**

—Estamos perdidos…

—Kagome.

—¡Perdidos! ¡Y en Japón!

—Kagome…

—¿Cómo se supone que iré a casa luciendo así? ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!

—Kagome… Ya en serio.

—No, todo esto es culpa de Yuka. Ella insistió y las demás la apoyaron… ¡Si pudiera le mordería la cara!

—¡Kagome!

—¡¿Qué?! —ladró la pelinegra cansada de ser interrumpida.

—Deja de lamentarte y haz silencio —ordenó—. Necesito concentrarme para encontrar el camino a tu casa o…

—¿No creerás que podemos ir caminando hasta casa o sí? —lo interrumpió— Estamos a las afueras de la ciudad y tardaremos, como mínimo, tres días en caminar hasta allá. Eso si un auto no nos pasa por encima primero —comentó más para sí misma que para su compañero.

—Entonces más vale que comencemos a caminar si queremos llegar lo antes posible —gruñó. A él tampoco le gustaba estar en esa forma y escuchar las quejas de Kagome solo incrementaba su mal humor.

—Sí, como sea… —cedió y comenzó a seguirlo con las orejas gachas, realmente la angustiaba su condición y no quería hacer más incómodo el trayecto gracias al enfado del hanyou.

Caminaron por un largo rato por las calles menos concurridas de la ciudad. Inuyasha intentaba identificar algún olor que le resultara familiar, mientras que Kagome intentaba trazar alguna ruta en su mente que los llevara lo antes posible a su hogar. Miraron los grandes edificios y los oscuros callejones repletos de ratas, era más de mediodía y ninguno había comido. Kagome desde el día anterior e Inuyasha desde hace casi cinco días.

—Oye… Inuyasha —llamó— ¿No tienes hambre?

—No —contestó tajante, ella movió sus orejas inquieta sin saber por qué la trataba así— ¿Tú sí?

—B-bueno… —¿Para qué mentir? Ella moría de hambre. Pero no lo obligaría a gastar sus pocas energías en conseguirle algo para ingerir— No —mintió.

—Bien, sigamos.

》》》》》》

—Hija, ¿Dónde está Kagome? Salió hace ya varios días y no ha vuelto.

—Debe haberse ido con Inuyasha —respondió tranquilamente la señora Higurashi mientras picaba cebolla.

—Pero… mi hermana siempre nos avisa —interfirió esta vez Sota.

—Debieron salir con prisa.

—Y si…

—Shh… —calló a su suegro poniéndole media cebolla cruda en la boca— Así son los jóvenes. ¿Quieres más cebolla, papá? —amenazó risueñamente, una clara señal de peligro para ambos varones.

—N-no…

—Entonces, ¿Volverán a preguntar por Kagome?

—No, porque se fue con el amigo orejas de perro —contestó automáticamente el menor.

—Así me gusta. Ahora vayan a poner la mesa que dentro de poco comeremos.

Si todo marchaba bien, dentro de poco tendría nietos con hermosas orejitas. Seguramente se fueron a pasar unos cuantos días "jugando" de lo lindo, así como ella y su difunto esposo hacían cuando eran adolescentes.

—Ohh, qué tiempos.

—Abuelo, ¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé, pero debemos hacer lo único que un hombre puede hacer cuando una mujer se comporta así.

—¿Hablar?

—No, huir.

》》》》》》

—Inuyasha, ¡Mira! —el perro solo la pasó de largo con la nariz pegada al suelo, así que se colocó en su camino para impedir su avance— ¡Qué mires!

—¿Qué, Kagome? ¡Maldita sea! —ladró— ¿Qué puede ser más importante que buscar el camino a ca…?

—¡Agua! —interrumpió eufórica— ¡Esa fuente tiene agua! —él solo ladeó su cabeza en clara señal de confusión— La señora dijo que si nos bañábamos volveríamos a ser humanos —de inmediato Inuyasha pareció entusiasmarse.

—¿Estás diciendo que… si nos mojamos con agua podremos…?

—Es lo que estoy intentando decirte, tonto. Ahora deja de tartamudear y entremos.

El perro albino intento sujetar la esponjosa cola negra de la colegiala, pero ella ya había corrido en dirección a la fuente por lo que solamente atinó a morder el aire. Refunfuñó para sus adentros y decidió seguirla calmadamente a través de ese extraño campo con juegos y personas que, según ella, se llamaba "parque". La vio esperarlo en el borde de la fuente de mármol pulido blanco, con sus patas delanteras en el barandal y las traseras en el suelo empedrado, quedando semi-erguida.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó claramente emocionada. Tenía miedo de transformarse y quedar desnuda, pero no toleraba estar un segundo más en ese incómodo cuerpo.

—Listo.

—¡Ahora!

Ella terminó de ingresar en aquella fuente y él la siguió dando un hábil salto para evadir el borde y caer directo en el agua. Se revolvieron un par de segundos debajo de aquel cristalino líquido sacándose todo el talco posible. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente salieron a la superficie…

—No puede ser… —gruñó hastiado.

—Sigues siendo… un perro —musitó asombrada la mojada colegiala.

—Y tú igual, perra.

Kagome hizo un mohín de disgusto por aquel extraño apelativo, pero también por la decepción de seguir transformada. Una aguda voz llegó a sus oídos y vio una pequeña manita estirarse para acariciarla, ante lo cual volteó a ver en esa dirección sorprendida.

—Mami, hay perritos en la fuente.

—No los toques, Makoto. Deben estar sucios y el agua de esa fuente seguro tiene sus pelos o…

—Pero, mami… ¡Se ven suaves! —la interrumpió— Mira, casi puedo tocarl… —ambos escucharon un gruñido y la madre volteó a ver a su pequeño hijo, topándose con aquel perro blanco mordiendo su infantil manita— ¡Me mordió! —Kagome agachó sus orejas hacia atrás al ver los ojos del pequeño aguarse, iba a intentar arreglar las cosas refregándose contra él. Pero el niño se adelantó— ¡Perro malo! —un gemido lastimero se dejó escuchar y Kagome abrió grandemente los ojos en cuanto vio que el pequeño tironeaba las sensibles orejas del hanyou a modo de castigo. Esta vez fue el turno de ella de gruñir, dejando entrever sus colmillos, enfrentando a la mujer y su hijo —Ma… mamá… ¡Me gruñen, diles algo! ¡Perros malos, feos, tontos…!

Kagome le pegó un tarascón al maleducado niño para que soltara las orejas de su compañero. Ante esto la mujer no dudó en poner el grito en el cielo, intentando pegarles con su bolso y llamando la atención de los presentes. La azabache miraba a su lado, notando lo adolorido que se encontraba Inuyasha. Comenzó a mirar frenéticamente hacia todas partes en cuanto las personas se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba, algunos agarraron ramas y otras las piedras del sendero. Iban a espantarlos, eso era obvio, y el nivel de pánico en Kagome iba en aumento. En cuanto vio que un hombre tomó la piedra más grande e hizo amague de querer arrojarla su sentido común actuó y se apresuró a salir de la fuente con un sonoro chapoteo.

—¡Sígueme! —ladró e Inuyasha no necesitó escuchar eso dos veces para seguirla, aún atontado por el dolor.

La lluvia de piedras no se hizo esperar, en una clara competencia por el que pudiera darle al par de canes que escapaban presurosos. Una chica un par de años más grande que ella atinó a pegarle en la cabeza con una pequeña pero puntiaguda piedra. Se quejó sonoramente por el dolor y estuvo a punto de derrumbarse, pero Inuyasha disminuyó el paso para otorgarle la delantera y cubrirla. Ese golpe podría ser peligroso.

Cuando vio que la golpearon tuvo ganas de morder a toda esa sarta de infelices, pero podría empeorar las cosas y no quería asustar más a Kagome. Lo mejor era escapar, ya luego se encargaría de partirlos con su espada si volvían a pasar por ese inmundo lugar transformados en humanos. Kagome cruzó la calle siendo seguida de cerca por el enorme perro blanco y doblaron en una de las esquinas menos transitadas para escapar de la furiosa multitud.

 _Por Dios, y todo esto solo por ese niño. ¡Deberían pegarle a él y enseñarle a no maltratar a los animales!; pensó._

La había perdido de vista por breves instantes, pero una pequeña caja moviéndose al final del callejón le advirtió que alguien había entrado allí hace unos instantes. Olfateó el aire para asegurarse de que era la azabache, el olor dulzón y extremadamente femenino llegó a sus fosas nasales avisándole que dio en el blanco y se obligó a sacudir el hocico. No, no podía dejarse envolver por aquel atrayente aroma. Echó un último vistazo hacia atrás para asegurarse de que ya no los seguían y se adentró con pasos lentos y cansados en el callejón hasta quedar frente a la andrajosa caja que parecía tambalearse, ¿Kagome estaría temblando? ¿Tan asustada estaba?

—Kagome… —llamó y la pequeña caja de cartón se quedó repentinamente quieta— Ya sal de una buena vez —un alargado pero delgado hocico negro se asomó por debajo de una de las solapas con lentitud, como tanteando el terreno.

—¿Ya no hay peligro?

—Ya no hay peligro —consoló.

Kagome terminó por salir de su escondite y se sentó frente a él, vio a Inuyasha fruncir la nariz en cuanto se fijó en la herida en su cabeza que sangraba ligeramente.

—Solo es un rasguño.

—Son unos desgraciados.

—En serio, no es na… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar en cuanto sintió algo húmedo y caliente ser pasado por su herida que escocía ligeramente.

—Hay que limpiar la herida —lo escuchó decir mientras lamía con algo más de fuerza para apartar el abundante cabello del corte. Si hubiera podido, se habría sonrojado, pero gracias a su actual condición él jamás se daría cuenta de la vergüenza que le daba lo que estaba haciendo. Punto para los perros.

—Gracias…

Estuvieron así un rato, donde él la mimaba y consolaba a su manera. Ella se había relajado completamente y la herida ya no sangraba, a pesar de eso las lamidas no disminuyeron.

—¿Por qué crees que no nos transformamos? —mencionó la pelinegra mirándolo a los ojos una vez que dejó de limpiarla.

—No lo sé. Tal vez esa vieja nos mintió —la verdad no le extrañaría que los hubiese engañado.

—No lo creo, yo creo que hicimos algo mal —contradijo mientras movía graciosamente su cola, claramente estaba decidida a encontrarle una solución a ese problema.

—¿Y qué pudimos haber hecho ma…l?

¿Kagome estaba haciendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo?

—Muchas cosas —musitó.

Síp, lo estaba haciendo.

Kagome rio para sus adentros y movió con más insistencia su cola mientras se dedicaba a lamer esas blancas orejitas que tanto le fascinaban y que, en este momento, debían estar realmente doloridas. Era su turno de consolarlo. Vio a Inuyasha tensarse y relajarse luego de unos segundos mientras cerraba los ojos y mecía su cola él también. Le resultaba una grata y placentera caricia, sobre todo por la persona —o perra— que lo ejercía.

—¿Sabes? —musitó sin detenerse— Si hubieras estado en tu forma normal te hubiera dejado golpear a ese niño. Fue muy grosero —él movió con mayor rapidez su afelpada cola ante la sola idea haberse podido vengar—, ¡Pero tampoco debiste morderlo! —y ahora ella le pegó un tarascón a su cuello a modo de correctivo.

—¡Iba a tocarte! —se defendió, perdiendo la paz de momentos antes.

—¿Y? No era nada malo, los niños hacen eso. No iba a dañarme o al menos no hasta que lo mordiste —lo regañó y frunció la nariz, estaba molesta.

—Feh, ¿Qué más da? No es como si eso hubiera cambiado algo realmente, de todas formas nos habríamos ido porque tu idea no funcionó —respondió quitándole importancia al asunto. Aunque eso último no era verdad, si no se hubiera precipitado podría haberle ahorrado aquella herida a la azabache.

—Bueno, yo creo que lo lograremos la próxima vez —se paró sobre sus cuatro patas y su cola se movió denotando su entusiasmo.

—Deja de hacer eso.

—¿El qué?

—Eso. Deja de mover tu cola —Kagome lo vio sin entender y dejó caer su cabeza a un lado demostrando lo confundida que se encontraba—. Tu olor me molesta.

Apenas pronunció esa última palabra vio la negruzca cola ser detenida en el aire y bajarse ligeramente, estaba avergonzada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí.

—Al menos dime la razón. Tal vez pueda…

—Tu olor me parece irritable, ¿Sí? —soltó y vio las orejas de la azabache plegarse hacia atrás y sus ojos cambiar ligeramente— N-no… Yo no quise decir… —trató de corregirse y se incorporó tratando de darle alcance, pero ella retrocedió.

—¿Decir qué? —musitó— ¿Que mi olor no es como el de ella y por eso no soportas tenerme cerca?

 _¡Y otra vez la burra al trigo! —pensó— ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hablar de más? ¿Por qué siempre ella malinterpretaba todo? ¿Es que no entendía que ella…?_

—No, Kagome, tú estás… es… es complicado.

—Ya no digas nada más y vete, Inuyasha —ordenó, ahora adoptando cierto tono demandante—. Quiero estar sola.

—Es que…

—¡Vete! —ladró.

—¡¿Por qué siempre te precipitas y no me dejas explicarme?! ¡¿Ves que sí eres una tonta?! —de inmediato se arrepintió al verla pasar de la tristeza a la ira en un segundo.

—Oh, claro… —sonó extremadamente calma y eso lo alertó— soy tonta… ¡Eso es porque no soy la hermosa e ingeniosa Kikyo! —gritó y casi pudo escuchar sus sollozos de no ser porque estaba transformada— ¡Mejor vete!

—Kagome, escucha…

—¡Lárgate!

Por primera vez Kagome le enseñó sus colmillos, a él, no a la señora que los transformó, a otro perro o a alguien que quisiera dañarlos, ¡A él! Su pelo encrespado, los gruñidos y colmillos, su postura en general le advertían que estaba furiosa pero, sobre todo, terriblemente triste. Tuvo intenciones de avanzar, pero intentó morderle la pata que movió hacia adelante y eso fue lo último que necesitó para terminar de irse. Frunció la nariz y se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes devolverle los sonoros y amenazantes gruñidos.

—¿Ves que sí estás loca? ¡Siempre malinterpretas todo y…!

—Déjame sola —repitió.

—¿Quieres estar sola? ¡Pues quédate sola y jódete! Eres tú la que no quiere entender.

Soltó un bufido mientras corría a la salida de ese callejón, no pensaba volver.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Holis! ¿Ya se pasaron por mi nuevo fanfic llamado "¡Un año a todo drabble!"? Si no lo hicieron, ¡Pues deberían!**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Iba a hacerlo más largo y llegar al final pero creo que amerita uno más ;)**

 **¡Gracias por sus numerosos reviews! Supongo que, si dispongo del tiempo necesario, habrá lemon en el siguiente capítulo 7u7**

 **Dato curioso** **: El abuelo no es el padre de Naomi, como todos creían, sino el padre de su difunto esposo. Es decir, el abuelo paterno de Kagome.**

 **P.D.: Hoy atrapé un conejo en mi casa, se le escapó a un vecino y NO pienso devolverlo. ¡Es una hermosa coneja blanca con manchas marrones súper delicadas! Se llama "Nymeria". La persona que sepa de dónde es el nombre será mencionada en el próximo capítulo 7u7**

 **12.1.19**


	5. Perspectiva

**Una aventura de… ¿Perros?**

 **V. Perspectiva**

Tan pronto dobló esa esquina se dispuso a correr, sin mirar a ningún lado en especial mientras seguía su instinto, su olfato se encargaría de llevarlo directo a la libertad. Lejos de ella y de su aroma, lejos de todos. Donde no hubiera ningún cristal o metal resplandeciente que le recordara su penosa condición, donde el crepitar de sus garras contra el asfalto dejara de escucharse y hacerlo consciente de todo por lo que estaba pasando. Kagome también estaba en la misma condición, podría decirse que peor, pero ese ya no era su problema… ella quería estar sola, pues bien, que se quedara sola y se las arreglara. Bien podría venir suplicando ayuda y él no correría a socorrerla…

Al menos esperaba que no.

》》》》》》

Se removió en sueños y trató de cubrir su rostro con su afelpada cola. El viento helado removía su pelo y la hacía tiritar levemente a la vez que plegaba sus orejas para protegerlas de la ráfaga de aire. Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar un trueno, se irguió con tal rapidez —y miedo— que se golpeó la cabeza con un pequeño techo. El dolor en su garganta de tanto quejarse y la opresión en el pecho le recordaron que había estado llorando hace un par de horas antes de quedarse dormida. Alzó la mirada y comprobó que seguía dentro de la andrajosa caja, ahora un poco más arrugada que antes. Recordó que había arrastrado la caja de cartón al fondo del callejón para protegerse del viento y de las miradas curiosas, entonces se dispuso a llorar de tristeza y humillación. Tristeza por las horribles palabras que Inuyasha le había dedicado, la intención oculta detrás de ellas y el poco tacto con el que las había soltado. Humillación por tener que dormir en aquel oscuro, húmedo y repugnante callejón, sola y con frío, con hambre.

—Apesta.

Apestaba la situación, apestaba ella y apestaba el lugar. Lleno de pañales, comida rancia, verduras podridas y chatarra oxidada, cosas que ni siquiera quería oler pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Su estómago volvió a rugir como llevaba haciéndolo durante el par de horas en que estuvo dormida y se sintió débil, perdía fuerzas y su humor no mejoraba. Necesitaba comer y beber algo… algo que no fuera basura o agua estancada.

Otro trueno resonó en el ambiente como si enormes rocas de concreto fueran esparcidas sin piedad sobre la corteza terrestre, como si el cielo fuera a caerse en cualquier momento. Una ráfaga de viento logró llegar hasta ella, aún al fondo del desolado pasillo, y removió su abundante cabellera azabache. Miró el cielo, dentro de poco llovería y estaba segura de que no sería una simple llovizna.

—Extraño mi casa… —musitó y volvió a meterse en su improvisado refugio mientras miraba con tristeza cómo la tormenta se desataba.

》》》》》》

Sacaba su cabeza del arroyo, llenaba sus pulmones de aire y volvía a sumergir su alargado hocico —provisto de fieros y afilados colmillos— mordiendo el agua cada vez con mayor fuerza y desesperación, maldiciéndose a cada minuto por encontrarse en esa puta situación. Por ser un perro común y corriente, por haber dejado sus poderes atrás, por dejarse engañar por una estúpida bruja… Por abrir su maldita boca. No importaba cuántas veces Kagome lo sentara o lo regañara, nunca aprendía. Un pequeño detalle —pero gran defecto— que ella no había logrado corregir hasta el momento.

Su mente evocó una imagen de Kagome en el preciso instante en que sacó su cabeza para respirar y dejaba que las gotas espesas resbalaran por su rostro y cuello hasta perderse en el frondoso césped de la orilla. Una imagen de una Kagome sonriente, gentil y cálida ocupó todos sus pensamientos. Era una imagen tan nítida que casi podía tocarla, olerla, incluso juraría que podía escucharla. Podía escuchar su risa, esa risa tan suave y femenina, breve pero audible… Un nuevo relámpago surcó los cielos y sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente cambiados al recordar otra Kagome. Una Kagome que ya no era humana, pero que seguía conservando su humanidad a pesar de ello, una colegiala transformada y sola. Asustada tal vez, no, aterrorizada. Kagome le temía a las tormentas, él lo sabía y aún así la dejó.

》》》》》》

A pesar que intentó dormirse, no lo logró. No supo si fue el frío del lugar, la falta de sueño, el estruendo de los relámpagos que dañaban su muy sensible audición o, tal vez, su conciencia. No es que ella hubiera hecho algo malo, pero no estaba en su naturaleza pelearse y seguir con su vida. Simplemente le gustaba vivir en paz con el mundo y ahora mismo "su mundo" estaba enojado con ella.

—Dijo que mi olor lo molestaba… —susurró sin atreverse a mover su cola por miedo a ser demasiado consciente de su olor y terminar dándole la razón al ojidorado. Miedo a sentir que apestaba a perro mojado, a tierra, a basura… no olía a fresas, flores. No olía como una mujer deseable.

Agachó sus orejas nuevamente deprimida, conteniendo los lastimeros quejidos que intentaban escaparse de su garganta en un intento por compensar los sollozos propios de los humanos. La opresión en el pecho no le hacía la tarea más fácil y el gélido, negruzco y tormentoso ambiente solo parecía reflejar su interior. Últimamente estaba muy susceptible a todo, debía reconocerlo. Un pequeño detalle podía ponerla al borde de la histeria o euforia, así como también podría desencadenar sus lágrimas. Tal vez fuese eso, pensó, tal vez solo estaba lo suficientemente sensible como para llorar con solo ver una cebolla. Después de todo ni siquiera dejó que Inuyasha se explicara o justificara, quizá lo que realmente le desagradaba era el olor a basura que tenía su cuerpo o verla tan contenta lo ponía nervioso al no encontrar una salida para aquel dilema. Era un hanyou al fin y al cabo, con Inuyasha nunca se sabía lo que podía estar pasando por su mente.

—Soy una tonta…

Si hubiera estado en su forma humana, se habría dado una palmada en la frente. Debía dejar de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, en cuanto volvieran a ser humanos trabajaría en el detalle de la confianza y la comunicación. Y, le gustase o no, se habían metido en ese lío juntos así que debían salir juntos, apoyándose entre sí. Que Inuyasha tuviera sangre canina corriendo por sus venas no quería decir que se sintiera más a gusto que ella y, probablemente, debía de sentirse vulnerable y desorientado. No tenía sus poderes para protegerse o un mapa que le dijera hacia dónde debía ir para llegar a su casa. En estos momentos, ella era la única solución viable para ambos. Tendrían que llegar a su destino a salvo y deshacer el hechizo, pero antes tenía que encontrarlo…

》》》》》》

La tormenta había iniciado hace un par de minutos y no se había molestado en evitarla, estaba más concentrado en su trabajo. La lluvia caía con fuerza, gotas gruesas y pesadas empañaban todo su cuerpo siendo similar a pequeñas piedras golpeándose contra su espalda. Su pelaje se aplanó sobre su piel, lo sentía más pesado y el olor a perro mojado llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

La sangre caliente escurría por sus filosos dientes, empañando su lengua y deslizándose lentamente por su garganta. El cuerpo se revolvía entre sus fauces por reflejo —o por dolor, cualquiera de las dos era válida—, comenzaba a enfadarse por lo que empleó un poco más de fuerza en su mordida para terminar de perforar los órganos vitales. Estaba seguro de que a esa altura su pelaje blanco estaría bastante manchado con la viscosa sustancia, las manchas en su hocico y garras tardarían un par de horas en irse. Se relamió los dientes al soltar a su presa sobre el césped y comenzó a despedazarla casi sin delicadeza, solo paraba de vez en cuando para apartar las cosas que no se comería. Como las espinas.

Recordó las palabras de Kagome —una persona a la que no quería recordar, pero en la que irremediablemente terminaba pensando—, se había sumergido en el agua para mojarse, pero nuevamente el resultado fue el mismo. Se cansó de maldecir y gruñir, estaba terriblemente irritable por no poseer sus poderes para descargarse como era debido. Si pudiera habría destruido toda esa ciudad. Pero no pudo, por dos motivos:

Uno: No tenía sus poderes, como ya había dicho.

Dos: Kagome lo mataría si destruía algo de su época y más si era una ciudad enter… ¡De nuevo pensaba en ella! ¡Mierda!

El caso es que luego de tener una terrible psicosis por sentirse encerrado en ese mugroso cuerpo decidió que ese riachuelo, arroyo, lo que fuere, era una buena opción para buscar algo con lo que alimentarse. Si antes se ponía de mal humor por no comer un día, imagínense el humor huraño que portaba por no comer en casi una semana. Un pez fue su salvación y luego otro y otro… Actualmente iba por el cuarto, no parecía saciarse o tal vez en esa época fabricaban a los peces con menos carne, quién sabe. Hubiera optado por algún ave gorda y silvestre, fácil de atrapar y rastrear. Pero Kagome discutió una vez con él por esa misma razón, el día que llenó su casa de aves.

 _—Las palomas son portadoras de enfermedades. Son como ratas con alas y ¡NO! se comen, ¿Entendido?_

Y fue a partir de ahí que él aprendió a… ¿De nuevo con Kagome? ¡Basta!

Enfurruñado y harto de lidiar con sí mismo se desplomó sobre el césped mientras se cubría los ojos con las patas. Pasándose las afiladas garras por detrás de sus orejas y siguiendo el recorrido hasta terminar en la punta de su nariz. Sus fieros ojos se clavaron en la afilada curvatura de sus uñas caninas, más largas que las de cualquier otro perro. Gruñó. Hasta cuando se transformaba en un animal se notaba su procedencia demoníaca y anormal.

Plegó ligeramente las orejas en cuanto se escucharon aullidos de dolor emitidos por perros callejeros. Los relámpagos, truenos y atroz viento también resentían sus orejas, pero de ninguna manera se pondría a lloriquear. Perro o no, seguía siendo un macho y los machos no lloran. Miró los restos del cuarto pescado frente a sus ojos, percatándose de su recién adquirida calma. Sí, con el estómago lleno al fin era libre de pensar tranquilamente.

Tenía unos cuantos minutos de ventaja para digerir la comida antes de verse forzado a buscar a Kagome.

—¿Buscarla? —musitó y agitó su cabeza para deshacerse de tan estúpido pensamiento. Un par de gotas salieron disparadas de su cuerpo, pero la lluvia se encargó de empaparlo de nuevo— Como si ella quisiera verme en estos momentos…

Reconocía que había sido estúpida su elección de palabras, pero ella tampoco tenía derecho a echarlo mostrándose tan hostil ¿O sí? Es solo que verla tan feliz, estar en constante compañía de su olor solo lograba turbarlo. Se suponía que debía encontrar un camino al templo Higurashi, pero cada vez que apagaba sus otros sentidos y se disponía a olfatear su estúpida nariz solo lo guiaba a un lugar en concreto: Ella. Ningún otro olor parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para captar su atención, lo suficientemente atractivo como para hacerle competencia al aroma de hembra que ella desprendía en esos instantes. Contenerse estando confinado en una jaula era más sencillo, pero ahora que tenía que dormir junto a ella la tarea se tornaba… casi imposible. Y decía "casi" para hacerse creer que tenía aunque sea una ínfima esperanza de lograr convivir a su lado durante los siguientes días sin tener que reclamarla como suya. Claro que Kagome no tenía la culpa, ni siquiera era consciente de su condición y a pesar de eso había herido sus sentimientos.

—Soy un tonto…

Algunos de sus gestos al encararlo se le hicieron extrañamente familiares. Su postura y mirada desafiante le recordaron a su previa transformación, cuando era humana. Casi le pareció vislumbrarla con el ceño fruncido, los brazos en jarra, con las piernas firmemente aferradas al suelo y los ojos en llamas. Solo que no usó la palabra mágica, en lugar de sentarlo, osó intentar morderlo. Eso fue lo que más le dolió, pero luego se dio cuenta de que en realidad Kagome siempre había demostrado su enfado de la misma manera. Solo que esta vez estaban transformados y sus instintos animales habían salido a flote al intentar mantener su espacio personal —aunque Kagome nunca lo reconocería—. Él se había expresado mal, lo suficiente como para que la chica lo echara sin dejarlo explicarse. Sus orejas se relajaron al notar que los aullidos se detuvieron a pesar de que la tormenta seguía igual de furiosa que antes, inclusive parecía no haber desatado toda su furia aún.

—Como Kagome… —inconscientemente movió su cola, apenas dio dos golpecitos suaves en el suelo. Un imperceptible gesto de que la extrañaba a pesar de haberla visto hace tan poco.

Los perros pasaron corriendo por la calle que estaba frente a él. Estaban separados, pero seguían una misma dirección. Rodó los ojos sin prestarle demasiada atención, debían estar persiguiendo algún gato.

Una sensación de gratificación lo invadió poco a poco. Mezclándose con la tranquilidad de tener el estómago lleno y de saber que pronto vería a la perra azabache. Este último pensamiento lo hizo sentirse levemente inseguro, ¿Cómo haría para aparecerse frente a Kagome sin que lo sacara corriendo? Los pocos peces que pasaban frente a él parecieron darle la respuesta. Comida. Probablemente ella estaría hambrienta y, como la madre de Kagome solía decir:

—Panza llena, corazón contento.

》》》》》》

Se quedó parada en la esquina un rato mientras miraba a las personas ir y venir. La mayoría corría presurosa intentando no mojarse con la lluvia, pero ella seguía allí esperando ver a un único perro pasar. Había arrastrado su cajita a la esquina para sentarse debajo de una galería mientras lo esperaba. Sin embargo, cuando el dueño cerró la tienda se apresuró a correrla con una escoba. La miró extrañado al ver que no le gruñía sino que se iba tranquilamente, además de llevarse su caja con ella. No le quedó de otra que esperarlo debajo de la atroz tormenta, que arrastraba periódicos, inundaba las calles y hacía que las canaletas parecieran duchas improvisadas al tirar agua en grandes cantidades. El cartón en el que se sentaba estaba totalmente deshecho, empapado e irreconocible.

El cielo se oscurecía a cada segundo, las nubes eran más espesas y negruzcas, dejando entrever relámpagos. Si bien antes le asustaban las tormentas, ahora que tenía orejas tan sensibles se podría decir que estaba aterrada. Temblorosa como una hoja, empapada de pies a cabeza, hambrienta y cansada, pero no se movía de su lugar por nada del mundo. Se sacudió por tercera vez, intentando deshacerse del exceso de agua en su pelaje y tratando de no caerse por aquel fuerte tambaleo, estaba tan cansada que el viento bien podría llevársela volando de vuelta a su hogar.

—No entiendo por qué no funciona… —apoyó su patita en el mojado cristal de la tienda de ropa, ignorando la cara de asombro de la dueña al ver a un perro afuera de su tienda mirándose con ¿Anhelo?— La fuente no sirvió, la lluvia tampoco… ¿Con qué tipo de agua debemos bañarnos? Al fin y al cabo un baño es un baño.

Giró sus orejas por mero instinto al ver a la mujer asomarse por la puerta de su tienda, era joven y esbelta. Se le quedó mirando expectante a la vez que quitaba su pata del vidrio inconscientemente.

—Hola chiquita… ¿O chiquito? —la vio agacharse para mirarla y se avergonzó al saber lo que estaba buscando— ¡Ah, chiquita! ¿Estás sola? ¿Quieres pasar?

Su tono era dulce, parecía amable y su remera con dibujos de huellitas le decía que esa mujer amaba a los perros o, por lo menos, a los animales. La idea de entrar y resguardarse del frío era tentadora, pero no podía irse. Miró hacia atrás, revisando rápidamente a la multitud. Nop, no había rastros de Inuyasha.

—¿Te perdiste? —siguió— Ven, entra —pero Kagome no se movió—. No seas tímida.

Trató de empujarla al interior del cuarto con calefacción y un exquisito olor a pizza, quiso llamar su atención con comida e inclusive le arrojó una botella de plástico vacía para que ella corriera a buscarla y así lograra encerrarla. Pero no, ella se mantendría firme en su lugar así sea que un tsunami arrasara con todo Japón. Además ya había tenido malas experiencias con mujeres extrañas en locales, no caería de nuevo.

—No hay manera de convencerte, ¿Eh? Debes estar acostumbrada a la calle —pudo distinguir cierto tinte complaciente en su voz—. Si hubieras entrado, te habría adoptado.

La esbelta y mediana perra la miró tranquilamente aún sentada sobre sus patas traseras a la vez que la veía desaparecer por la puerta de su tienda. Iba a caminar hasta posarse nuevamente sobre su desastroso cartón que quedó un par de metros más allá, pero el tintineo de la puerta siendo nuevamente abierta la alertó.

—Ten —ofreció—. Son las orillas de las pizzas, puedes comerlas si quieres.

Kagome casi saltó de felicidad al ver las orillas ser depositadas frente a ella en un plato descartable. Movió su cola y se agachó para comer mientras sentía que sus orejas eran tímidamente acariciadas, casi como un consuelo. Esa chica debía creer que era un perro cualquiera que ha pasado todo tipo de horrores en la vida, ¡Si tan solo supiera que era una chica de secundaria que viaja en el tiempo para derrotar demonios y compite por el amor de un chico mitad bestia de más de doscientos años de edad! ¡Ja! Se volvería loca. ¿O la loca era ella? No importaba, la pizza estaba jodidamente buena.

》》》》》》

Caminaba campantemente por las calles de Japón, evitando los charcos y a la gente —especialmente a la gente—. Inflaba su pecho con orgullo y daba pasos elegantes, seguros. Casi como un caballo de la realeza. No era para menos, pues traía en sus fauces el alimento de la pelinegra. Tres pobres peces serían su forma de pedirle disculpas, era perfecto. Había sido especialmente selectivo y meticuloso a la hora de pescarlos, varios habían sido perforados y asesinados por sus incisivos… Pero esos tres peces habían sido los afortunados —o infortunados— ganadores del concurso. Las personas pasaban a su alrededor y volteaban a verlo algo extrañados, no era para menos, lucía como un perro con cara de idiota que llevaba un "ramo de peces" en su hocico. Pero no les prestaba atención, lo único que quería era ver a Kagome cuanto antes.

Inhalaba profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de aquel embriagante y femenino aroma. Era un olor tan atrayente, profundo e insinuante que era imposible ignorarlo, casi podía llevarlo flotando al lado de la muchacha. Seguía su rastro gustoso, sabiendo que cada paso lo acercaba más a su destino. Se encontraba en un estado total de limerencia*… Y Kagome era quien provocaba aquello, siempre fue ella.

》》》》》》

Pasaron casi dos horas desde que la chica la dejó nuevamente sola para cerrar el local e irse a casa. Si antes estaba nerviosa, ¡Ahora estaba paranoica! Ya estaba anocheciendo y ni rastros de Inuyasha. La tormenta comenzaba a menguar, pero eso no la tranquilizaba. Había intentado volver al callejón a esperarlo pero la zona estaba inundada y se negaba a dormir en un lugar con agua que había pasado por la basura. Probablemente los contenedores goteaban y el olor era más intenso en ese lugar, estaba segura de que vomitaría con solo asomar el hocico. Estaba por marcharse del estrecho pasillo cuando un cesto de basura se cayó a su espalda. El ruido la había hecho tensarse, pero al percibir el olor de perro mojado no pudo más que ilusionarse. Él había vuelto.

—¡Inuyasha!

Se volteó dispuesta a correr junto a él, ¡Lo había extrañado tanto! Pero al toparse con unos ojos negros su cuerpo entero se tensó. Aquel no era Inuyasha. Ni él, ni ninguno de los otros tres perros que la miraban con absoluto interés y receptividad.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 ***Limerencia** **: Estado de atracción romántica e involuntaria por parte de una persona hacia otra.**

* * *

 **¡Ahhh! Querían ver a Inuyasha y a Kagome juntos, ¿Verdad? ¡Pues no! Aún no han logrado reencontrarse y disculparse, pero lo harán muy pronto ;)**

 **¿Les gustó este capítulo? ¿Las ilusionó y las hizo gritar? ¡Díganme que siiii!**

 **Sé que dije que iba a actualizar el quince o dieciseis de este mes. Pero el quince salí de trabajar y estaba realmente estresada, ya que fue mi primer día trabajando con otro doctor al cual todos le tienen miedo y bueno, estaba nerviosa. El dieciseis (hoy) fue el cumpleaños de mi hermana y no podía actualizar en una fecha tan importante. ¡Pero ya tienen el capítulo después de casi un mes! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque en serio me costó escribir esta parte :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Recibí diez de diferentes usuarios e invitados en el cap anterior. ¡Fue súper lindo y motivador! Veo que a todos les parece interesante esta idea. Siempre me divirtieron los fics donde Inuyasha es transformado en un gato o en un perro y nadie lo sabe, pero nunca leí uno donde Kagome también se vea implicada así que ¡He aquí mi innovadora idea! ;)**

 **Gracias Yukkiteru Yukitemaru Taisho por descubrir y mencionar de dónde viene el nombre de Nymeria. Es la loba huargo de Arya Stark (Game of Thrones). Por desgracia Nymeria falleció hace un par de semanas por una enfermedad, y al final era un macho. Sigo triste por eso, pero sé que está en un lugar mejor.**

 **¡Déjenme un comentario si les ha gustado y quieren que actualice pronto!**

 **17.2.19**


	6. Sentidos

**Una aventura de… ¿Perros?**

 **VI. Sentidos**

Retrocedió casi por inercia, colocando a duras penas una pata detrás de otra. No estaba realmente consciente de lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que sabía era que estaba, de una forma u otra, en peligro. Los cuatro pares de ojos la observaban de forma curiosa, esperando a que la esbelta perra chocara contra algún obstáculo para así lanzarse al ataque. Pelearían con garras y dientes, le desgarrarían la piel a más de uno con tal de tener el privilegio de aparearse con aquella hembra que se encontraba en la edad óptima para tener cachorros. A cada paso que daba, ellos avanzaban dos más. Rcorriendo el doble de distancia, acortando su paso y trayéndola poco a poco a la realidad. Kagome no podía seguir así, solo se estaba encerrando. Hubiera querido revisar cada mínimo rincón por el que pudiera caber su delgado cuerpo para así escapar, pero tenía que vigilar a los cuatro perros que se hallaban frente a ella. Tropezó ligeramente con un tacho de basura en el momento exacto en que el macho más robusto se estiró para olerla. Lo vio parar las orejas y mover la cola rápidamente mientras se erguía, automáticamente sus otros tres acompañantes lo imitaron. Intentaban captar su atención amistosamente, esperando que fuese la hembra quien se mostrase interesada en copular con alguno de ellos.

El más pequeño y vivaz de todos dio un paso al frente intentando llegar a ella, sobrepasando el límite que el can de pelo negro como el carbón había impuesto… y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para explotar con la tensión del momento. Comenzó con un sutil gruñido de advertencia, que fue seguido por otros más fuertes provenientes de los dos perros que los acompañaban. Al más joven parecía importarle muy poco lo que los otros tres fuesen a hacerle, avanzó un par de pasos en su dirección antes de ser detenido por uno de los oponentes que lo tomó bruscamente del cuello y lo colocó boca arriba mientras lo sacudía violentamente para intentar arrancarle un trozo de piel. La azabache no podía hacer más que agazaparse en una esquina, plegando las caderas al suelo, mientras movía sutilmente los labios en un intento por gruñirle al próximo que osara acercársele. Tenía miedo, no diría que no, el frío de la pasada tormenta le había enfriado los músculos y huesos, por más que hubiera comido hace relativamente poco de todas formas no tendría fuerzas suficientes como para resistirse a lo que estaba por pasar. Lucharía un poco, sí, podría ganarle al primero, con algo de suerte también vencería al segundo, pero no tenía una victoria garantizada contra los otros dos animales que, si bien no eran tan grandes como el primero, seguían siendo más robustos que ella.

—La naturaleza y su maldito favoritismo por hacer a los hombres más grandes que a las mujeres.

Ver que esos animales se estaban desgarrando como bestias salvajes la llenaba de miedo, más que el miedo que le generaba estar en esa forma o el estar tan expuesta en la lluvia. Verlos atacarse sin reparo, con la única motivación del cuerpo femenino como recompensa, le recordaba que podría ocurrirle lo mismo si llegaba a negarse férreamente –justamente como pensaba hacerlo—. Uno de los últimos relámpagos de la tormenta surcó los cielos, obligándola a cerrar los ojos para soportar el dolor que le generaba escuchar ruidos tan fuertes y nítidos gracias a sus sensibles orejas. Podía seguir escuchando el sonido de los cuerpos de algunos chocarse contra los cestos de basura, otros pisaban fuertemente los charcos de agua mientras intentaban reincorporarse para devolver el ataque al macho que los atacaba, el olor de la sangre llegaba a sus fosas nasales. Más de uno estaría herido, con hocicos desgarrados, orejas abiertas que en un par de días no dejarían de supurar pus, algunos se irían cojeando para lamer sus heridas. Otros se quedarían para tomarla. El llanto de los perros al ser mordidos una y otra vez la hacía permanecer con los ojos cerrados. Dejó de sentir el frío que se colaba por su pelaje, llegando a la piel de su espalda y haciéndola tiritar. Un ligero calor comenzó a envolverla, casi sintió la necesidad de acurrucarse contra ese nuevo calor, casi. Alzó la vista, abriendo los ojos al fin, siendo consciente de que había un intruso en su espacio personal. El resto del mundo se detuvo, ya no importaba si el resto de los perros seguían o no peleando entre ellos, lo que importaba es que este había logrado hacerse un camino hasta encontrarla y buscaba reclamarla mientras el resto estaba distraído. Su tamaño era de temer, podría medir el doble que ella fácilmente. Seguramente el líder era el que se encontraba ante ella en esos momentos, pero ¿Realmente era tan grande? No parecía serlo hace unos momentos. Sin pensárselo mucho se lanzó contra el grueso cuello del macho, preparándose para pelear contra él de ser necesario. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de un par de cosas en esos instantes.

Primero: Ese perro nunca intentó inmovilizarla o levantar sus caderas para prepararla para la futura penetración, por eso no lo había notado antes.

Segundo: Los ruidos de la pelea habían cesado, únicamente se distinguía un sonido en el aire. Un gruñido proveniente del macho sobre ella.

Y tercero: Aquel perro tenía unos inusuales ojos grises.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Sé que es súper corto! Dirán "Zio, esto puedo leerlo mientras estoy en el baño, ¿En serio nos hiciste esperar tanto solo por mil palabras?" Sí, la señora inspiración no llegaba, tampoco el tiempo o la motivación. Pero no se preocupen, subiré la siguiente parte este sábado (27/04/19) así que estén atentas ;) Este capítulo fue para narrar un poco mejor la perspectiva canina, poco a poco avanzaremos más en la historia :o La universidad me ahoga (no mentían las otras fickers, realmente esto te conduce al hiatus ;-;) y entre el quince y veintiuno de mayo tendré parciales, así que estará todo muy difícil. Mi objetivo para este mes es: Subir el capítulo seis, siete y (tal vez, con demasiada suerte) el capítulo ocho de esta historia, al mismo tiempo quisiera subir aunque sea un drabble en mi otra historia. En fin, ¡nos vemos! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, quiero leer sus reviews pronto ;) cuéntenme sus opiniones en ellos.**

 **22.04.19**


	7. Sorry

**Una aventura de… ¿Perros?**

 **VII. Sorry**

Había caminado varias calles siguiendo el olor de Kagome, atravesando una considerable cantidad de perros en el camino. A medida que avanzaba tenía más acompañantes, aparentemente seguían la misma dirección que él. ¿Lo seguían? ¿Por qué? Sus orejas se pusieron tiesas al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

—No, no es posible que ellos…

¿Que no lo sepan? Hubiera sido una respuesta válida si trataba de imaginarse a un perro sin la capacidad de distinguir olores o si fueran cachorros los que se le adelantaban. Pero no, todos eran machos adultos y era imposible —o muy poco creíble— que los tres tuvieran problemas olfativos. Otro más pasó por su lado mientras corría frenéticamente detrás de los demás, no, corría detrás del aroma de Kagome. No había rastros de otra hembra en celo en varios metros y la joven colegiala era la más cercana de todas.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla, se había mareado un poco al ir y venir por los mismos lugares que ella, pero terminó en el mismo sucio callejón en el que la abandonó. El olor de perro mojado, feromonas, celo, basura, miedo y rabia estaban impresos en el aire, casi lograban aturdirlo. El terror que se adivinaba en los ojos de Kagome, que estaba agazapada en un rincón lejos de la pelea, le partía el corazón y lo llenaba de furia. Una furia tan grande como para forzarlo a soltar el ramillete de peces que portaba entre sus fauces hasta ese momento, los pequeños cadáveres cayeron en el agua sucia producto de los desperdicios y la lluvia pero no volteó a verlos. Si lo hubiera hecho se habría percatado de su transformación.

Un relámpago se encargó de acompañar el gutural gruñido que salía de su garganta casi sin su consentimiento, la momentánea luminosidad dejó entrever cinco cuerpos en el interior del estrecho pasillo de concreto. El más pequeño era el de la joven que intentaba estar en guardia a pesar de lo desorientada y acorralada que se sentía, los otros cuatro voltearon a verlo atentamente, pero fue el más grande quien se atrevió a contestarle. Dio un paso al frente, por su postura podía adivinarse que tenía toda su atención centrada en él. Lo consideraba un rival lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrebatarle lo que quería sin ningún miramiento y esa era una razón más que suficiente para motivarlo a pelear. Y él no se dejaría amedrentar.

Se acercó más a su oponente, sin bajar la cabeza siquiera un segundo, le enseñó las encías e hizo rechistar los dientes dejando entrever la furia que lo carcomía. Un perro inestable es aquel que no puede controlar las emociones de su cuerpo a tal grado que comienza a temblar e Inuyasha comenzaba a experimentar las primeras corrientes eléctricas propias de este estado. Su rival intentó morderle el cuello, pero se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo y devolverle el ataque mordiéndole parte del hocico. No contaba con que aquel pulgoso perro abriera la boca en medio del ataque y le clavara uno de los colmillos en el paladar. El sabor de su propia sangre correr libremente por su garganta le advertía que había logrado hacerle daño, aunque solo de forma superficial. La herida sanaría en cuestión de horas. Su pelo se crispó involuntariamente, haciéndolo parecer aún más grande de lo que ya era. Quiso contraatacar, pero un nuevo cuerpo se estrelló contra el suyo obligándolo a empujar algunos botes de basura. No tuvo tiempo de reincorporarse cuando el mismo perro de color castaño arremetió contra él mordiendo su rostro y logrando herirle uno de los párpados. Nuevamente sangraba. Lanzó un tarascón al aire para alejar a su oponente, solo para darse cuenta de que los otros dos perros no tardarían en unirse a la pelea para desterrarlo. El perro mediano intentó acercarse para morder su oreja y nuevamente lo alejó dando otra mordida al aire. Le dio un vistazo fugaz a Kagome que seguía en el mismo lugar de antes pero permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Estaba tan enroscada sobre sí misma que apenas parecía una mancha negra que se sacudía con el viento. Tenía frío. Y ese simple pensamiento fue suficiente para darle la orden definitiva a su cuerpo, mucho antes de que su cerebro pudiera siquiera procesarlo. El nuevo ataque llegó, un ataque que no desaprovecharía. Esta vez dejó que el can se acercara lo suficiente como para tenerlo en su rango de ataque y rápidamente tiró de una de las orejas del joven perro que lloró cual cachorro en cuanto uno de sus colmillos perforó el cartílago. Ja, él bien sabía lo que dolía esa mierda. La sangre ajena se mezcló con la suya en el interior de su boca y aprovechó el aturdimiento de los demás para cruzar los escasos metros que lo separaban de la perra azabache. Apenas logró posarse sobre su cuerpo para resguardarla del frío cuando escuchó un chillido de dolor provenir de ella, volteó a verla justo a tiempo para evitar que lo atacara. Los dientes delgados y afilados de la chica iban justo a la parte central de su cuello, pero logró neutralizarla al abrir su propia boca y enseñarle los colmillos como advertencia. ¿Por qué lo atacaba? ¿No iría a creer que él…?

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Kagome?!

Pudo ver sus ojos marrones clavarse en los suyos con odio y pudo ver ese odio transformarse en sorpresa, su cola agitándose lentamente le advertía lo feliz que se encontraba de verlo. Tenía ganas de gritarle, de regañarla por lo tonta que había sido al quedarse sola en medio de toda esa mugre. ¿Por qué no se había ido a su casa? Ella conocía el camino hacia su hogar y, sin embargo, se quedó a esperarlo. Siempre lo esperaba, aún si eso significaba congelarse en medio de aquella tempestad. Quería gritarle… y no pudo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue apoyar su frente contra la femenina para transferirle algo de su calor.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—Yo también lo siento.

 **Continuará…**

 **Sé que prometí actualizar este sábado, pero el capítulo no estaba listo. Por fortuna no me atrasé tanto como otras veces :o**

 **Iba a desarrollar toda la pelea en este capítulo, pero me gustaba mucho la forma en la que quedaba este final :') así que decidí cortarlo acá y ocupar el resto de la pelea en el próximo capítulo ¿Les parece? No olviden comentar y pasarse por mi libro de drabbles para ver mi última actualización 7u7**

 **Leí todos y cada uno de sus comentarios y hubo uno en específico que me llamó la atención, una teoría muy interesante. Había una chica que dijo que los ojos grises le hacían pensar que podía tratarse de otro humano transformado y pensé: ¡¿Por qué MIERDA no se me ocurrió antes?! Carajo, era algo muy interesante y podría haberlo implementado ;-;**

 **Me encantaron sus opiniones, gritos, ilusiones, teorías y sobre todo esos lectores nuevos que salieron a la luz #NoALosLectoresFantasma ¡Los amo y nos leemos en el capítulo ocho!**

 **Por cierto, Inuyasha no se da cuenta de que es ''humano'' debido a que ahora solo está centrado en el olor de Kagome. Si hubiera volteado a ver algún charco de agua entonces se habría percatado de su nueva transformación.**

 **1.5.19**


	8. Lesión

**Una aventura de… ¿Perros?**

 **VIII: Lesión**

Se había permitido cerrar los ojos y descansar un segundo mientras disfrutaba del calor femenino. Pensaba en lo cómodo que se sentía, lo aliviado que estaba de haberla encontrado a salvo y lo poco que le importaba haber discutido antes. Quiso quedarse allí, en esa misma posición durante horas, durante toda una vida de ser necesario. Pero a los demás espectadores no les causaba mucha gracia, aparentemente. Alguien lo empujó con rudeza, cayó al suelo producto de estar con la guardia baja. Se maldijo por eso, con Kagome siempre bajaba la guardia, pero debía acostumbrarse a mantenerse alerta a los alrededores. Quiso levantarse y sintió su cuerpo increíblemente entumecido, era como si todas las otras mordidas y magulladuras finalmente hubieran surtido efecto.

—Kagome…

Intentó buscarla con su empobrecida vista. Uno de sus párpados ardía y lo obligaba a permanecer con el ojo cerrado. Por alguna razón veía todo demasiado oscuro, no lograba definir bien a quién pertenecía cada silueta. Era obvio que fue el perro más grande el que lo empujó, pero no podía distinguir nada más. El agua estancada había empapado su cuerpo, así que su olfato tampoco era de ayuda. Solo podía percibir el olor a podrido y el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus fauces. Una imponente sombra oscureció más el escenario al posarse ante él, con la clara intención de establecer su dominio. Gruñó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la herida en su paladar escoció pero no le dio importancia.

—¡Lárgate! —el perro no pareció entender, simplemente dio otro paso al frente mientras mantenía las orejas y cola erguidas. Quería demostrarle quién mandaba y, de ser necesario, lo atacaría.

No pensaba quedarse tirado como un trapo viejo. Nuevamente hizo el amague de levantarse, pero esta vez fue otra parte de su cuerpo la que se resintió. Tenía la pata desguinzada. Seguramente fue cuando lo empujaron y cayó doblándose la pata derecha delantera.

—¡¿Pero qué?! —estaba atónito— ¿Qué clase de suerte de mierda tengo? —la apoyó en el suelo, pero inmediatamente sintió incomodidad. Golpeó la pata contra el cemento como si quisiera obligarla a curarse en ese preciso instante y esta vez lo recorrió una corriente eléctrica que lo hizo quejarse de puro dolor. Comenzaba a verse hinchada.

A la mierda, pelearía desde ahí, desde el suelo. El enemigo estaba cada vez más cerca y mantenía la vista fija en su estómago, era claro que planeaba morderlo donde se encontraban sus órganos vitales. Podría morir desangrado si no se protegía bien. Incorporó la cabeza lo suficiente como para morder cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance. Ambos contrincantes parecían estar dispuestos a morderse y desgarrarse hasta que alguno de los dos muriera, uno de los dos estaba más vulnerable que el otro.

El can que llevaba la ventaja lanzó su primer mordida, dejando ver en el trayecto una perfecta y mortífera hilera de colmillos afilados, resguardados por encías oscuras y malolientes. Quien obtuviera una herida profunda por parte de esos dientes tenía garantizado una dolorosa infección. Inuyasha cerró su único ojo por mero instinto, estando preparado para la punzada de dolor que lo azotaría en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, una ventisca se atrevió a llevarle el aroma de Kagome hasta su nariz. Y el aroma se encontraba increíblemente cerca… Abrió su ojo con miedo solo para toparse con la figura esbelta de la azabache recibiendo la mordida justo en el cuello. El perro la había mordido por inercia y la había soltado por la misma razón, creyó que ella lloraría o como mínimo se quejaría por el escozor de la herida. Pero ni siquiera parpadeo, no profirió el menor sonido de dolor. En su lugar se limitó a abalanzarse contra el enemigo, contra el más grande y fuerte, contra aquel que lo había lastimado hasta dejarlo tirado como el inútil que se sentía. La vio morder a su contrincante en el hocico, llevándose en el trayecto una hilera de piel del animal. No pasó ni un segundo y ya estaba mordiéndolo de nuevo, lo empujaba con el cuerpo y con sus dientes delgados pero afilados se las arreglaba para lastimarlo. Haciéndolo llorar de dolor. Le mordía las orejas, el cuello, las encías, lo primero que viera se lo llevaba por delante. En el camino se llevó algunos rasguños y su boca también fue perforada por dentro al estar demasiado cerca de uno de los colmillos del macho.

Los demás ladraban embravecidos desde su posición, sus ladridos le resultaban increíblemente aturdidores y agudos. La colegiala los ignoraba, estaba fuera de sí, obedeciendo únicamente al instinto que esa nueva forma le otorgaba. En cuanto su boca quedaba libre ladraba sin darse cuenta y gruñía justo antes de lanzar un nuevo tarascón. Se sentía en su elemento. El arco era su cuerpo y las flechas sus colmillos, se movía velozmente al ejecutar cada ataque deteniéndose únicamente para calcular el próximo. Estaba tan centrada, tan ofuscada en ese enorme perro negro que no fue capaz de ver cómo otro de ellos se le acercaba lo suficiente como para morder una de sus orejas y tirar de ella hasta tumbarla en el suelo. Pero el animal no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando una enorme figura negruzca mordió la zona del cuello mientras lo zamarreaba salvajemente. Inuyasha no supo cómo, pero logró ponerse de pie lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que le hicieran más daño a Kagome. Ella podría con uno, pero no con dos o tres mordiéndole los tobillos. Soltó al can entre sus dientes en cuanto lo escuchó llorar, miró de reojo cómo su primer enemigo se disponía a morder a la perra que seguía en el suelo y no tardó en colocarse sobre ella para cubrirla mientras le enseñaba sus colmillos a todos los presentes. Solo hizo falta gruñir una vez, el sonido gutural y fiero proveniente de su garganta les hizo saber que se encontraban frente a un oponente mucho más difícil de derrotar que la hembra debajo suyo. El más grande de todos huyó al ser el que poseía más heridas y los demás lo siguieron, no querían perder una oreja solamente por una perra. Unos cuantos kilómetros más adelante habría otra…

Volvió en sí, al hacerlo notó lo cansada que se sentía, lo magullado y ardiente que sentía el rostro —producto de las numerosas laceraciones que le hizo su contrincante—. Rodó sobre su estómago y abrió la boca un par de veces comprobando lo adoloridas que estaban sus encías. Sentía la quijada pesada por haber usado demasiada fuerza durante mucho tiempo, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir examinándose al notar cómo el cuerpo encima suyo se movía lentamente para retirarse dando pequeños saltitos.

—Tu pata... —se incorporó rápidamente al notar lo herido que se encontraba el ojidorado. Dio un paso en su dirección, pero él se alejó cojeando.

—No es nada.

—Inuyasha, estás herido y...

—Mis heridas sanarán en un par de horas—la cortó—, sin importar qué tan grave esté sigo en mejores condiciones que tú. —la azabache ladeó la cabeza de forma graciosa en una muestra de total confusión y eso lo puso ligeramente nervioso— ¿Qué?

—No te diste cuenta ¿O sí?

—¿De qué cosa?

Kagome reprimió una risita, no supo si fue por el dolor que sentía en su boca o por cortesía. Prefería pensar que fue lo segundo. Ella lo señaló con la mirada y bajó la vista al mismo lugar que la chica observaba encontrándose con una gran pata negra que, al parecer, estaba vinculada a su cuerpo. Su cara de pánico debió de ser realmente obvia porque esta vez Kagome sí se rio con ganas.

—A veces creo que Shippo tiene razón y realmente eres un tonto. ¿Cómo puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta? —se burló.

—Lo siento, pero estaba demasiado ocupado buscando a una tonta como para preocuparme por mi apariencia. ¿Solo por esto pensabas atacarme?

—Pues disculpa, pero estoy acostumbrada a tu cabello blanco ¡Jamás me imaginé que justo hoy fuera luna nueva! —se defendió mientras fruncía el ceño e, involuntariamente, también el hocico.

—Deberías saberlo.

—El cuerpo es tuyo, no mío. Además... —antes de que pudiera seguir con su argumento él la empujó bruscamente haciéndola caer sobre un charco de agua— ¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?!

—Cerrándote la boca, no paras de hablar —y aquello la enervó más.

Con agilidad y rapidez logró acercarse al cuello de Inuyasha, tomó un puñado de piel y cabello entre sus dientes para zamarrearlo rápidamente pero sin lastimarlo realmente. Si hubieran estado transformados, hubiera sido similar a tirar del cabello que enmarcaba su varonil rostro. Le encantaba hacer eso, solamente porque lo sacaba de sus casillas. Él mordió una de sus orejas en respuesta y ella comenzó a patear su estómago teniendo cuidado de no dañarlo con sus garras. Lo empujó a un costado y trató de salir corriendo, pero Inuyasha se reincorporó justo a tiempo para pisar su cola con la pata que tenía ilesa. La azabache se quejó de dolor y al estirar el cuello dejó entrever el corte que le había causado su contrincante, Inuyasha la soltó por inercia al comprobar que le habían hecho daño. Faltaba algo de cabello en la zona y sangraba ligeramente, por el tamaño de la herida era obvio que cada vez que Kagome ladeaba la cabeza eso ardía terriblemente. No le prestó atención a los ojos pícaros que puso Kagome en cuanto quiso abalanzarse sobre él para seguir jugando, ni a su cola que se agitaba de forma revoltosa denotando su felicidad. En cambio, se acercó cuidadosamente a la herida de la azabache, olfateó la zona dejándola inmóvil a causa de la sorpresa y corrió el cabello de alrededor con la nariz. Inhaló una vez más, dejando que su olfato le trajera el olor a la sangre femenina para recordarle —como alguna clase de castigo— que aquella laceración fue por su culpa, por culpa de su ineptitud y debilidad. Sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer la zona con el remordimiento dando vueltas en su cabeza. Quería limpiar la pequeña lesión para que dejara de sangrar y, con suerte, impedir una futura infección. Después de todo no tenían el botiquín de Kagome en esos momentos.

—¿Qué... haces? —la ignoró, sabía que ella estaba incómoda y si le respondía no haría más que incomodarlo a él también así que hizo oídos sordos y continuó con su tarea hasta dejar el corte completamente limpio. Al terminar se apartó.

Se sentó teniendo cuidado de no mover demasiado la pata que tenía lastimada, procuraba mantenerla en alto a cada momento. El silencio reinó por breves segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que Kagome superara la incomodidad del momento y se acercara a su compañero hasta resguardar su magullada cabeza debajo del acogedor cuello masculino. Inuyasha no dijo nada, no se quejó sino que dejó que su mandíbula descansara en la pequeña cabecita. Eso era lo más parecido a un abrazo y era con lo que debían contentarse...

Había sido un día largo, lleno de emociones, reencuentros, peleas y heridas. El cuerpo de Kagome no soportó mucho más el cansancio y no tardó en derrumbarse en el gélido asfalto bajo sus pies. Dormitaba ignorando todo a su alrededor, desde los olores hasta los sonidos y presencias. Su cuerpo tiritaba a causa del frío. Inuyasha la contempló solo unos segundos antes de recostarse a su lado y cubrirla con su cuerpo. Estaban enroscados sobre sí mismos, parecían un mismo ser: negro, peludo y abultado. La cola masculina cubría el rostro de la azabache para protegerla mejor de la noche fría y de las pequeñas corrientes de aire que entraban en el callejón. Miró una última vez el cielo comprobando que pasarían varias horas antes de amanecer y se durmió.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Oh, por Diosss! ¡Volví! ¡Creí que moriría en medio de la cursada! Créanme que quería actualizar, pero la universidad no me dejaba tiempo de nada. ¿Sabían que una persona puede estar cuatro días sin dormir y no volverse loca? Yo no lo sabía hasta hace un par de semanas, cuando pasé 96hrs sin pegar el ojo por estar estudiando. Aprobé la materia, ¡Pero fue como parir! La carrera es como tener un hijo, realmente. Tenes las ojeras, la gordura, la desprolijidad y el humor de una embarazada/madre primeriza. ¡Se me cae el pelo! Peeeero en fin… Estoy de vacaciones desde la semana pasada. Dormí todo ese tiempo, ahora estoy actualizando mis historias y el doce de agosto vuelvo a clases. ¡Disfruten! (Tanto mis historias como la secundaria/preparatoria porque después es todo un maldito infierno)**

 **Hagan que la cursada haya valido la pena. ¿Me dejan un review? ¡Tal vez dos! 7u7 ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó la narración? ¿Qué esperan que suceda? ¿Por qué los demás perros no los entienden? ¡¿POR QUÉ INUYASHA Y KAGOME NO SE TRANSFORMAN EN HUMANOS?! Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo c:**

 **2.8.19**

 **Dato curioso adquirido mediante la cursada** **: ¿Sabían que si un perro los muerde NO deben echarse alcohol? Las bacterias que tienen en la boca son anaeróbicas —lo que quiere decir que proliferan mejor en un ambiente sin oxígeno— y el alcohol lo que hace es** **cerrar** **la herida, impidiendo la entrada del oxígeno. De esta forma la bacteria florece y puede terminar en rabia. ¡Cuídense! ;)**


End file.
